The alignment and swing of a golfer including the backswing and the downswing of a golfer is often related to the golfer's performance on the golf course. Golfers that can consistently swing a golf club in preferred manners may hit the golf ball farther, straighter and in a more consistent manner. Accuracy, control and direction may be improved when a golfer's swing has certain attributes associated with preferred swing directions and motion paths. Likewise, preferred alignment of the golf club head with the golf ball may also facilitate preferred golfer performance. However, many golfers have difficulty swing golf clubs according to certain preferred swing directions and motion paths. Similarly, golfers also have difficulty in aligning the golf club head to achieve preferred alignment for a golf club head with given attributes. Golfers with further understanding of the attributes of their golf club including the golf club head may swing the club in a preferred manner and may strike the golf ball so as to achieve preferred performance on the golf course by hitting the golf ball in a preferred manner including distance, spin, direction, trajectory, and path.